Bee (The Babysitter)
Bee is the main antagonist of the 2017 Netflix film The Babysitter. She is the leader of a Satanic cult. She is portrayed by Samara Weaving in her first villain role. Personality Bee first appear as a funny, kind, caring towards Cole. She protect him from his bully, Jeremy. Backstory Bee first appears protecting the protagonist Cole from a bully named Jeremy. When Jeremy doesn't leave, she whispers a threat that scares him and causes him to leave. After dropping Cole off at his house, she claims that they'll party tomorrow night. The next day, she comes to his house and just waves when the parents leave. Bee and Cole have fun like swimming, dancing, and mimicking movies. She even offered Cole some alcohol but unknown to her, he secretly dumped it in a nearby plant and pretends to have drank it. After making sure Cold goes to bed, she invites her friends over. Unknown to her, Cole is spying on them. Her friends are Allison, Max, Sonya, John, and Samuel. After playing truth or dare, she raises two daggers up and stabs Samuel in the head, while Cole watches in horror. Her friends fill two cups with Samuel's blood and revealed themselves as a Satanic cult. They then prepare to get Cole's blood but secretly ran to his room and called 911 before pretending to go to sleep. When they enter the room, they use a needle to take his blood and he manages to hold still, despite his fear of needles. After they leave his room, Bee hears foot steps and goes into his room. She finds him trying to escape but passes out from blood loss. In the living room, the group interrogates him while Bee confesses she drugged the alcohol but finds out Cole didn't drink it because he hates alcohol. They try to convince him that they're doing a science project and are about to untie him but sees cops outside. When the cops enter, Max throws a poker at one but it causes the wounded cop to accidentally shoot Allison in the boob. Bee kills the other cop while Max finishes the wounded one off by tearing the poker off. When they hear a walkie-talkie, Bee forces him to give them a cop code and warns him that he turns away when he lies so he decides to give them the code and it works. However, a wounded Allison starts sobbing and complaining about her shot wound but Bee refuses to call an ambulance because they would need to explain why there are dead cops. While they're distracted, Cole escapes and runs upstairs. John chases him but Cole accidentally kills him by pushing him over the stairway railing and making fall on a trophy, impaling his neck. Bee seems to be upset by John's death and just tells Max and Sonya to go get Cole. Then she stays to clean up the dead bodies. After Max and Sonya die, she gets a shotgun and tries to kill Cole. She then follows him into a Melanie's house but can't find him. At Cole's house, he is attacked by now deranged Allison but Bee decides to kill her with the shotgun. Instead of killing Cole, she reveals that she always wanted everything when she was little and makes a deal that they can lie about Bee helping Cole kill the cult members in self-defense. However, Cole refuses the deal and burns the book, leaving Bee to try and stop it. When Cole steals a car belonging to Melanie's dad, he drives it into the house and crashes it into Bee. While they share a last farewell, Cole tells her his dream galactic team before he leaves the house. While a firefighter investigates the house, he finds Bee missing from the car and revealing she survived but before he can react, Bee appears and attacks him, presumably killing him. Gallery Bee_(The_Babysitter).png|Bee with Cole. The-babysitter-6-1-.jpg|Bee showing her true colors VideoToPhoto 636485391326334719.png|Bee attacks a Firefighter de:Bee Category:Horror Villains Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cult Leaders Category:Serial Killers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Female Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Immortals Category:Satanism Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Inconclusive Category:Barbarian Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Charismatic Category:Revived Category:Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Kidnapper Category:Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Hero's Lover Category:Necessary Evil Category:On & Off Category:Friend of the hero Category:Comedy Villains Category:Possessor Category:Greedy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Traitor Category:Protagonists